The typical bird feeder available on the market has the base firmly attached to the bird seed container. This makes it difficult to clean the bottom end of the container housing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder with a removable or releasable base so as to facilitate cleaning of both the base and the lower end of the bird feeder container or housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a removable base for a bird feeder in which the base is held relatively firmly in place in its closed position and yet is relatively easy for the user to remove from the container housing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder with a removable base in which the base can be readily removed by a user but that is not able to be removed by an animal such as a squirrel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved support structure for a bird feeder.